The performance of wireless cellular systems can be limited for users near multiple sectors or on the periphery of a cell, known as a cell edge. These cell edge users often suffer from low throughput due to one or more factors including interference from other radio sources and/or low received power from an intended transmitter. Proportional fair schedulers can allocate equal resources to all users when averaged over a very long period of time. However in the short run, cell edge users typically have a lower throughput rate. Solutions such as fractional frequency reuse allocates a fraction of total available resources to cell edge users in a semi-static manner and the fraction of available resources are applied on an aggregate basis, or over a large number of sectors of cells, as opposed to a sector-specific application of resources.